And Love Said No
by Lost In Nevermore
Summary: This is a one-shot with an epilogue. Raven remembers old times alone in a park, or is she really alone? ReaRob. PG-13 for slight gorelanguage, But more of a Romance.
1. And Love Said No

This is a little story I thought of because I was bored. Bored as hell actually.

If Raven seems OOC, oh well, it wont kill you will it? If it will, don't read it…or read it and don't flame me.

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

_He stared into her eyes and let out a sigh..._

_"Elizabeth, I will always love you. Please, don't leave me." He cried, holding her face in his hands._

_"Dave, don't touch me. You NEVER loved me." Elizabeth yelled, smacking him across the cheek._

_"But..._

_Nhlksqdhqwdhndsajnhisdhandih... DAMN IT!

* * *

_

Raven Roth, a young, but respected writer.

"I...can't THINK!" She yelled, slamming her fist next to the keyboard.

Raven was writing a story about love. Something she usually never did. Lately she couldn't think. It seemed that everything got her attention, besides her story that is. She got so frustrated with the same old story line...'Boy and girl fall in love, Boy cheats on Girl, Girl gets mad, Girl dumps him, Boy succeeds in getting her back, Girl and Boy live happily ever after with children in a lovely cottage.'

(Hint: the above writing, the one in Italics about Elizabeth and Dave was what she was typing in her computer. The random typing 'dsuhfujhadsfkj' was when she got frustrated, and she just felt like typing Damn it.)

She knew why she was having writers block these past few days. She got a letter from an unknown source, saying that the Titans were having a reunion. She couldn't help but think about the Titans for the past few days, especially Robin.

Raven had let go of the thought of saving people. Sure, it was a nice deed, but unless there were super natural villains, then she didn't feel like even seeing the humans. The same humans, who after caught on that no matter what or who it is, the Teen Titans are coming to save you. People took that for advantage. Like girls who would have a crush on the guys of the team would jump off a building, get a bunch of dogs to attack them (Haha), or even fall down a sewage hole. And their prince in spandex or metal would come, sitting on a galloping green steed, to rescue them. For the guys who were obsessed with Raven and Starfire, would dress up as if they were villains, and try to impress them with their 'non-visible' powers. Then would atleast be able to touch one of them.

"Idiots." She said out loud, thinking about them again. Which she hated.

Raven was 25, and alone. She had no family, a random boyfriend here or there…but nothing real. She knew who she wanted, but she hadn't seen him since the Titan days. The night when she got the little message about the Titans reunion, she was somewhat ecstatic, somewhat confused. She was the only one out of the group who had left. Or was she? Well, she was the first one who left that is.

(A/N: I don't want to bore you with total detail of what she looks like, so just imagine Birthmark Raven, but taller and older looking.)

Raven went downstairs and poured some coffee into her favorite cup.

'I know what would be soothing…a walk in my favorite park." She put the coffee in a thermos, and headed back upstairs. She stripped from her pajamas to her jogging pants and a fitted black T-shirt.

She ran down the stairs and out her door, locking it on her way out. He house was only across the street from a long, tree covered park. She walked down her favorite pathway, to a creek that she had found when she was deep in thought. It was hidden by the trees, and it was her favorite thinking spot.

She took off her shoes and sock, and dipped her feet into the clear creek water. It was 12:30 at night and the stars were very visible, since there wasn't any near streetlights. She laid down on the rock that fit her best, feet still in the water.

"What was I thinking. I can't just be a writer all my life. The Titans are probably living in luxury in the Justice League head quarters." She said out loud, sighing. "If only…" She started, but was cut of at a memory, a memory of her last sight of the Titans.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"Please, I'm begging you, just let me go." Cried Raven…literally crying. 

She was scared for her life. All her worst nightmares were coming true. The town was burning in flames, most humans dead. The smell of flesh rotting had entered her nostrils. This wasn't a normal villain she was dealing with. She and warned the Titans about answering this distress call, but Robin insisted they leave.

'_It's our job Raven! Just because you've heard bad things about a villain, doesn't mean they're true! Get a hold of yourself; we can't just let innocent people get hurt. What the hell is wrong with you?_' His words were echoing in her head over and over again.

'_Now I'm paying for your mistake Robin, are you happy?_' She thought.

This villain was named Nightmare. She had the power to put someone into eternal sleep, but before that, she could put someone through their worst nightmare, literally. One touch of her tainted red glow from her hands would make you collapse, and send you into a dream like mode. But you wouldn't be dreaming, your every fear, your every nightmare would be coming true. Realizing your only dreaming would make it worse. Knowing it's only a dream would make you want to wake up, but you couldn't. You'd become crazy before you would wake up. And when you would wake up, it would be too late to turn you back. Nightmare becomes stronger with every fear someone would have. No matter how much you would hide it, she would find it.

Raven was held by her feet, upside down over a cliff. Her killer, Robin.

"Robin, get a hold of yourself…you don't want to kill me. Something is going on, I don't know what…" She screamed as Robin lowered her a little.

"God Raven, stop crying…you were ugly enough before." He laughed.

"ROBIN!" She screamed as he let go of one of her legs, now only holding her by her right foot.

* * *

Nightmare had fled Jump City after Beast Boy had accidentally ripped of her left hand. 

Raven was lying there, twitching, screaming, and sweating. Her eyes were still opened, but instead of her soft yet firm amethyst eyes, they were pale white with barely noticeable red veins.

Starfire screamed when she flew over to Raven. When the boys came over, they gasped.

"What's…happening to her?" Beast Boy said wiping Nightmare's blood off his mouth.

"My sensors say she's only sleeping…" Cyborg said pressing a few buttons on his right arm.

Robin pushed through them and sat down next to Raven. He set her head on his lap as he moved her hairs out of her face. Her face was damp, as if she were just taking a shower.

"Robin, what is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet Starfire, but I will find out." He said full of vengeance.

Robin stroked her face. " What is wrong with me, she warned me about this villain. She said not to go, but I didn't listen."

"Its not your fault man. Come on, we need to get her to the Tower." Cyborg said as he lifted Raven's legs, wanting to help Robin bring her to the T-car, but Robin blocked Cyborg's hands from lifting her any more.

"I'll do it."

"But you might need-"

"I can do it, this is my fault. Ill take care of her." Robin picked up Raven bridal style and started heading towards the T-car. Suddenly a screen from inside the T-car came alive, and the picture of Nightmare's face appeared. Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed to the car and listened to what she said.

"Aww, is the bird still beauty sleeping? That's too bad. Sorry to leave you in such a rough, and heart breaking time, but I needed to recover from losing my HAND!" She yelled. Beast Boy just smiled, finally not regretting ripping off her hand. She deserved that and then some.

She regained a leveled head, and waved.

"Until next time." She smiled and Nightmare's face wasn't visible as the screen went blank.

Cyborg pounded the roof of his car in anger, making a dent.

Robin, Raven and Starfire reached the car.

"New plans team. Starfire and Beast Boy take flight and find Nightmare, find out what's wrong with Raven and how to fix her. I don't care what you do to her, kill her if you must. But get the information and tell me immediately. Cyborg, you take Raven and me to the tower, and then go help Starfire and Beast Boy, but search the ground area. Titans, GO!" Robin concluded getting in the back of the T car still holing Raven in his hands, as Cyborg pushed the pedal and they went zooming back to the tower. Starfire took flight with a green bird, Beast Boy.

* * *

Raven screamed even louder than before, but Robin just smiled. This was her worst nightmare. The skies were red with a tainted black glow to it. 

She heard little voices, but she barely made them out. It faintly sounded like her team. She heard a little bit of a louder scream. It was Starfire, and she knew that instantly.

"Starfire!" She screamed.

The air was wiped out of her as Robin swung her around and let her lay on the rock he was standing on.

* * *

"Robin, please…I…I don't want to die this way. You have to help me!" She screamed again. 

"Yeah, Right. Again, you're telling me what to do! STOP IT!" He whipped her with a whip that magically appeared in his hands.

"ROBIN! STOP! AHGH-" The whip met her stomach again as it lashed her.

"ROBIN! STOP! AHGH!" Raven suddenly screamed in the T car.

* * *

"What? RAVEN! What's wrong?" Robin was shaking her. He felt the T car stop and saw Cyborg turn around. 

"What's-"

"KEEP GOING!" Robin yelled at Cyborg, as Cyborg started to drive again. They reached their destination and got out of the car.

"Go!" Robin yelled at Cyborg to get going and find Nightmare. Cyborg nodded and left.

* * *

Raven was shaking violently, and she didn't know why. She was shaking as if someone was shaking her. 

"RAVEN!" Someone said. It sounded like Robin's voice, but it was an echo. As if it came from outside her head.

She was met with the whip again, and looked upon Robin's face.

"NO!" Yelled Robin. It seemed like he knew something. She started to get up, but Robin pushed her down again.

* * *

Robin brought her to the Titan's medical room and set her down on the bed. She didn't start levitating like she did when she was healing herself, and he got worried. 

Robin never admitted it, but he had always loved Raven. Everything about her was beautiful. Her darkness, her witty words, the way she would take down the bad guy, the way she wouldn't break a stare if you were staring at her back, and her rare smiles kept him craving her. He had pushed aside this feeling for her, knowing she would never feel the same way.

Robin stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her again.

"Raven! Wake up! It's…" He finally realized something. The villain's name was Nightmare. Cyborg said she was only sleeping, and she screamed in the T car. She couldn't be dying. She was having a Nightmare; he finally figured it out. He needed to find a way to wake her up from her nightmare. He figured that her worst nightmares were coming true in her head. But he remembered how she said 'Robin, Stop!'

'Was she having a nightmare about me? Was I hurting her?' Robin thought. He needed to know first if she could hear him.

"WAKE UP! RAVEN, I'M HERE! SCREAM IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He yelled shaking her.

* * *

Raven heard Robin's voice booming in her mind. 'Wake up, Raven I'm here, Scream if you can hear me.' It sounded so soothing and comforting. 

"ROBIN!" She screamed as loud as she could. 'Please save me.' She thought.

The Robin in her nightmare threw the whip to the floor and walked up towards her. He had a furious expression on his face, as he picked her up by the neck.

"ROBIN! HELP ME!" She said clamping her eyes shut, loosing breath.

* * *

"ROBIN! HELP ME!" Robin heard her scream. 

Robin sighed in relief.

'_Ok, so she can hear me, now what?_' He asked himself.

He took off her cape and laid it on a chair near by. '_Raven…Raven…Raven…what am I going to do with you?'_

Robin took off his gloves, and put Raven in sitting position. He brushed her stray hairs out of her eyes, which were not closed peacefully, courtesy of Robin.

"You don't know how beautiful you are." He whispered.

Raven kept falling forward, so he sat next to her and held her in his arms.

'_What am I going to do…_' He thought. 'You have to try and talk with her, you dumbass!'

Robin turned to the sleeping Raven, and started to shake her again.

"Raven…Raven, you have to wake up. Whatever is going on in there, I can't control. You have to believe it's just a nightmare…that your gonna wake up. Raven…Raven….can you hear me?"

* * *

Raven had heard everything, and she started to feel not as scared. The Robin in her dream had let her go. 

"Get away from me." She managed to say through coughs, as her hands clung to her neck.

Robin just laughed, "I'll see you in a little my bird. I have to go find my one and only love, Starfire." And with that, he left Raven on the floor.

"ROBIN!" She screamed, but she started to cough again.

* * *

"Robin!" Raven screamed, but she started to choke. 

Robin, quick with he hands, started to press against her stomach. He didn't know what was going on in there, but he wanted to help desperately. When she finally started to settle down again, his communicator went off. He thanked the lord.

"Hey Robin, we got her here. We wanted you to be able to talk to her." Beast Boy said, holding his communicator to Nightmare so she can talk.

"Hello Robin. Wonderful day isn't it?" She asked calmly.

"Shut up, and tell me how to fix her." He said, trying to mach her calmness.

"And why would I tell a little boy like-" he got hit in the head by a huge starbolt.

"You will tell Robin how to make better our friend Raven, or you will be in a world of pain!" She yelled furiously, her eyes were glowing green.

"Yeah, like that's going to persuade-" Nightmare got cut off at the sight of Beast Boy turning into a wolf. The same wolf who had ripped off her hand.

"Fine." She snorted, "You have to be able to persuade her that there's something to wake up to. And you have to make it good. If she refuses your first offer, she will only get more depressed. If she doesn't wake up, she'll be in this state of fear, until she conquers her fear. Being in that atmosphere will make her immuned to her fear."

"So, if I fail, and she conquers her fear, then what? Will she wake up?" Asked Robin.

"No, she will die immediately." She said suppressing a smile, but failed.

Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at her threateningly, and she quickly took away her smile.

Robin just grunted in disapproval.

"Oh, don't keep reminding her it's a nightmare, it just makes her crazy." She added.

"Well you better pray I succeed in waking her up, Nightmare. If she dies, so do you. Beast Boy, take off her hand to make sure she will never do this again." Robin closed his communicator.

* * *

Cyborg waited for him to do it, holding down the squirming Nightmare creator, as Starfire turned away. Star didn't disapprove, but she didn't want to see blood. Beast Boy was hesitating…he didn't want to do this, but he had just gotten an order. 

"Come on BB, we don't have all day." Cyborg said, starting to have a little trouble. Nightmare took that for an advantage, and her right hand began to glow an eerie red. The same eerie red she had touched Raven with.

"Member what happened to your friend, Raven? Want to join her?" She started to laugh.

Cyborg immediately let go of her; scared she might touch him. Beast Boy backed away as she started to stand up and wave her hand towards them threateningly.

"NO!" Starfire yelled. She knew she was the only one who could save her friends and anyone else from being damaged from this monster.

Starfire held a small, yet dangerously bright green starbolt in her hands. Beast Boy and Cyborg covered their eyes, knowing the brighter her starbolts were, the deadly.

"You will extinguish you hand of nightmares now!" She yelled.

"Yeah…riiigghhtt…" Nightmare rolled her eyes.

Starfire couldn't take it, and just released her starbolt. She clamped her eyes shut and began to cry.

Beast Boy finally looked at Nightmare, to see that she was sprawled on the floor unconscious. Her right hand was burned off, along with everything from her wrist to her elbow.

"Starfire…" He noticed she was coming down from floating, balling. She finally reached the floor to meet his humble arms hugging her closely. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry. Cyborg came over to them and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home and help Raven." He said.

* * *

Robin stood up and cracked his knuckles in nervousness. 

'_What would he be able to say, that can make her wake up?_' He thought.

"Raven…try and fight your fear. That's the only way you can wake up!" He lied. He didn't know what else to say.

'_Would announcing my love to her even make her budge? If she didn't love me back, she can stay there forever…_'

Raven started to stir. She looked uncomfortable.

"Ugh…. Robin…I cant…" She moved from side to side, her arms taped to her chest.

"C'mon Raven, you have a lot to live for, don't give up now."

Raven screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Raven saw something in the shadows. Two red eyes were staring back at her. 

"Please…please…somebody help me." She whimpered.

"Nobody can help you dear." The thing with red eyes started to approach her. His face appeared, it was burned, yet very pale. He had no hair, and his nose, mouth, cheeks and forehead were burned. He was the scariest thing she had ever seen. He was tall and was holding two long swords. She looked up and bunch of corpses started to cascade from the tainted sky. But before a few hit the ground, barbed wire clung to them, making them bleed more. 4 corpses were surrounding her, not going up and down like the rest of them. She didn't want to look, but accidentally did, and regretted it. Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and a non-metal Cyborg were held by barbed wire, bleeding to death. Some of their skin was ripped off, to reveal bone and muscle. She screamed as they started to moan and stir. They were still alive, her worst nightmare.

* * *

"ROBIN!" She yelled, and extended her hand as if wanting to hold on to something. Robin grabbed her hand and held it tight. He kissed it gently and wiped the sweat off her face. 

"Raven, don't let go of me. I…I…I want you to stay here with me. We want you to stay here. We all love you dearly, please don't leave." He cooed.

* * *

Raven heard a comforting voice. It was Robins, and even though she couldn't see it, knew felt warmth around her hand. She knew Robin was there, near her. She had heard everything he said. 

"Robin…" She closed her eyes and imagined him holding hand and loving her. But she remembered something. He didn't say he loved her. He said the team loved her.

She began to cry as she felt the stranger with red eyes put his hand on her head. She felt a sudden pain through her body she had never felt before. The red eyed monster was slowly crushing her head with his hand. She quickly kicked him away, which gave her 2 seconds to get his hand off her head.

She managed to pull him off her, but she wasn't quick enough to stand up. He lifted his arm, and scratched her across the cheek. She felt her cheek with her fingers and looked at them. Crimson was slowly running down her fingers.

* * *

Robin looked at her for her answer, but only saw 3 scars on her cheek appear out of no where. He quickly let go of her hand and added pressure with a towel to her hand, stopping her flow. 

"RAVEN! Be strong, I'm here with you. Don't forget that!" He yelled.

* * *

_**And love's light blue**_

_**Led me to you**_

_**Through all the emptiness that had become my home**_

_**Love's lies cruel**_

_**Introduced me to you**_

_**And at that moment I knew I was out of hope

* * *

**_

Raven heard his voice again, and she started to feel her cheek stop bleeding.

'_He is with me…_' She thought.

"Robin, don't leave me with him…help me." She cried as she got the strength to stand up. She felt a flow of adrenaline rush into her as she stood in a fighting stance.

"I have to conquer my fear."

'_But how do you fight something that isn't what your scared of? This thing isn't your fear, your friends being tortured is your fear. How do you fight something like that?'_ She thought.

"Fight the source, Raven!" She heard Robin's booming voice say.

The corpse like team members started to catch her attention. They were mumbling something, over and over again. She listened to what Beast Boy was saying.

"We never liked you Raven, I'm glad I'm leaving. We never liked you Raven, I'm glad I'm leaving…We never liked you Raven, I'm glad I'm leaving." He murmured over and over again.

"We never liked you Raven, I'm glad I'm leaving. We never liked you Raven, I'm glad I'm leaving…We never liked you Raven, I'm glad I'm leaving." Starfire and Cyborg said in unison.

"Raven, I hate you. Go away, and leave me alone. I hate you so much. Raven, I hate you. Go away, and leave me alone. I hate you so much." Robin whispered. Robin's chant hurt her the worst. She felt the adrenaline leave her as she collapsed to the floor. She tried to use her powers, but to no avail.

* * *

_**Kill me**_

_**I begged and love said no**_

_**Leave me**_

_**For dead and let me go**_

_**Kill me**_

_**I cried and love said no**_

_**Kill me**_

_**I cried and love said no

* * *

**_

Robin started to worry when she didn't answer back.

"Raven, please stay alive. Be strong, everything that is happening in there is not true. What ever is going on is just trying to scare you. There's always something to live for." He started to feel his eyes watering.

'_What if he lost her? What would happen to him? What would happen to his team?_'

* * *

Raven heard him. She heard him clearly, and started to believe him. Not the corpse-like Robin, but the real Robin. The Robin she knew was right by her side helping her through her fear. 

"Robin, don't leave me…" She whispered.

* * *

Robin heard her, and stroked her cheek tenderly. 

"I will never leave you Raven, I will always be with you. Never lose hope."

* * *

_**Love's icy tomb**_

_**Dug open for you**_

_**Lies in a cemetery that bears my name**_

_**Love's violent tune**_

_**From me to you**_

_**Rips your heart out and leaves you**_

_**Bleeding with a smile on your face

* * *

**_

"Robin, I can't beat him, you have to let me go. Kill me please, I cant…I cant take this. Please…" She whimpered.

Robin didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to go through this torture, and so far it didn't look like he was helping to wake her up. But he didn't want to lose her, not this easy.

"No, Raven you can do this. This is only in your mind-" He stopped at the sight of Raven arching her back as she let out a straining grunt.

* * *

Raven was now being beaten in the back by her own team. 

"STOP IT! YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" She yelled to her bleeding team.

Her emotions didn't match her words, and she cursed. She was losing the battle of fear.

* * *

"ROBIN! You must kill me, their…" She started to stutter as 2 rivers of tears streamed down her face, "Their hurting me! It hurts Robin! Make it stop!" 

"No! I won't give up on you! Fight it Raven, I don't want to lose you!" He grabbed her body, and held it close to his. He let his tears stain her black shirt.

"Robin…this…it's so hard."

"FIGHT IT!" He yelled, starting to get frustrated.

* * *

_**Kill me**_

_**I begged and love said no**_

_**Leave me**_

_**For dead and let me go**_

_**Kill me**_

_**I cried and love said no**_

_**Kill me**_

_**I cried and love said no**_

_**And love said no

* * *

**_

Raven was now bleeding furiously from her back.

"He's right, I can't give up. I can do this, I'm strong. But I need strength."

The team's chants were becoming louder and louder, destroying her concentration.

"Stop it…stop it…" She covered her ears, but heard a lovely, happy filled laugh.

"Oh Raven, Robin has given you all the strength he has. Use it wisely."

Raven opened her eyes to see a figure that looked exactly like Raven, but in a magenta sparkly cloak. The figure was smiling with charm.

"Who…who are you?"

* * *

Robin held her tighter, never letting go. 

"Raven…I…I love you. I have always loved you. No matter what, I will keep loving you. No matter what you did or do, I will always love you." He smiled. He didn't feel like smiling, but the pain of keeping that inside him was gone. His burden was erased.

"I will not let you die." He whispered.

* * *

_**And love's light blue**_

_**Took me from you**_

_**And at that moment I knew I was out of hope**_

_**Again

* * *

**_

Raven and the Raven in magenta were staring at each other as they listened to Robin's words.

"Love will save you Raven." Said the figure.

Raven was mortified. She didn't move. But the figure extended her hand, breaking Raven's concentration.

"But…all of this nightmare…what is happening? Why did leave at the sight of you?" Raven asked, still sitting on the ground bleeding.

"You asked to leave, but Robin's love stopped him from letting go. Love said no, Raven." The figure smiled.

* * *

_**Kill me**_

_**I begged and love said no**_

_**Leave me**_

_**For dead and let me go**_

_**Kill me**_

**_I cried and love said no_**

_**Kill me**_

_**I cried and love said no

* * *

**_

Raven smiled back at the figure and took her hand. Everything went a light blue. Love's light blue.

* * *

_**And love said no

* * *

**_

Raven opened her eyes. She looked around to see Robin hugging her, whispering something.

Raven wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She smiled at the fact that Robin went stiff.

"I Love you too Robin."

Robin hugged her back and quickly moved his head to see her. He looked into her eyes to see them purple again. He smiled at her, which made her smile wider.

They were in nirvana.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Raven was still laying down on her favorite rock. She remembered how nice it was to be in his arms again. 

"What happened to us Robin…?" She sighed.

* * *

There's an Epilogue, read it please. 

M


	2. And Love Said No Epilogue

Raven started to cry. She hated thinking about her past; it always made her cry.

She sat up and wiped away her tears.

"Tears are for the weak…Stop it." She warned herself.

Raven took her feet out of the water and let the wind consume them as the water started to leave her feet. She sat there hugging her knees, relishing the night wind. She loved smelling it, especially in the park. She felt her hair sway with the wind. Raven let a few tears fall again but wiped them with her palm furiously.

She slipped on her sock and sneakers.

"Why do I cry about something that happened such a long time ago? It's nothing! Stop it Raven!" She scolded herself. She got up and brushed herself off.

She looked down at her reflection. She was alone. No one loved her now. She had no family here, no friends, no co-workers, and no man. Love was something rare to her. When a boy would tell them he loved her, she wouldn't say it back. That was one cause of a break up. Another cause would be her wit. They couldn't handle her, let alone talk about the same things as her. She only felt love once. That day that Robin had announced his love for her. She kept looking at her reflection as two drops made her reflection break. She couldn't tell herself to stop crying, because now she had a real cause. She was alone in this world, with no one to love and no one to love her.

Raven was now letting her tears become one with the creeks water. She held her hands up to her face to cover it and started to whimper.

"Why Robin? Why couldn't you have just killed me then?" She said in between sobs.

Raven turned around swiftly, still covering her face. She took one step, but bumped into something hard, but it had a soft interior. She could faintly feel a beat. Raven felt a sudden warmth move through her body as two hands gently held her shoulders.

"Because love said no, Raven." Said the figure. He was definitely a man. You could tell by the deep voice.

Raven looked up and saw a swirl of black and blue. She rubbed her eyes to get the remaining tears out of her eyesight. The man had jet-black hair. His hair part was down the middle, and looked wind swept. He wore a mask that split into two spikes at the end. His mask only covered his eyes, so you can still see his nose and mouth. His costume was a basic black, but had an arrow pointing downward in electric blue on the chest.

She stared at him for a second, taking in his charming smile. He had chiseled yet rugged features. Raven came back to earth and tore out of his hands. She turned her back to him and looked down in shame as she let one of her arms dangle freely while her other hand gripped the other arm tightly. (A/N: Hopefully that made since to you.)

"Leave me be." She said closing her eyes to the world. But she felt the same two hands grip her forearms.

"Raven, crying isn't bad."

"Who ARE you?"

He turned her around and gave her his famous cocky grin. She instantly got memories of that grin she had seen so often in her dream from the past, she looked very confused.

"Don't tell me I have to wear a street light for you to remember me." He smirked at her.

She remembered how Robin had always worn the colors of a street light; red, yellow, and green.

"You…you can't be here. You and Starfire got married on her home planet! Leave me alone." She again tore out of his hands and crossed her arms over her chest looking down at the ground. She started to walk past him a couple of steps, but bumped into something hard again.

"Raven, we never got married." He said looking down at her.

"…I thought you-"

"No. I dumped her. I didn't want to, but I had to. Nothing would have been right if you weren't in my life Raven. You were the only one I ever confessed love towards. No one has ever made me crave them as you do." He finished.

"Bullshit…what ever you call yourself…you only dumped because you got bored. Exactly what you did to me." She stated coldly.

"No Raven, I broke up with you because I didn't want you to get hurt. If people or villains found out I was in love with you, they would hurt you in much worse ways than if I were with Starfire. You had a connection to the end of the world Raven; they could find that out anytime. But with Starfire, the worst they could do is kidnap her. And I would easily come to her rescue."

"What about to my rescue…could you not handle caring for me that much?" She said holding her thump and index fingers a centimeter away from each other.

"That's not it, I cared for you _too_ much."

"Richard, there is no such thing as caring too much." She cringed when she used his real name, but she didn't know what to call him, and Robin was not an option.

"Your right, I'm sorry." He frowned.

"You should be…" She whispered backing away from him.

"Raven, I love you." He said stepping closer to her.

"No you don't, liar." She said backing up.

He just smirked and put his arms behind his back in ease. He took one step, and she took one step back. He took another step, still smirking, and she took another step back.

"Raven, I love you." He repeated, taking another step forward.

"Lies." She stated coldy, take a step back.

"No Raven, your lying to yourself. You know you love me back."

"No! You're lying!"

"I love you." He stopped stepping forward. "Is it so hard to love back?"

"Richard, stay away from me…you never loved me."

"The name is Nightwing, and I always loved you." He gave her another cocky grin. He stepped forward, and noticed she didn't step back. He took that advantage and took one leap. He was now a few inches away from her forehead, him being taller than she was of course.

She felt his breath on her. She looked down, not wanting to admit she did love him.

"Raven, look at me." She felt his hand pull her face to face him. She was shocked…his mask was off. She heard his other hand drop his mask on the floor, as it joined his other hand in cradling her face.

"Robin…" She accidentally let out. His eyes were the same from the one time she had seen them in the Teen Titan days.

"I'll let that one slip." He chuckled.

"Nightwing…why are you here?" She said.

He dropped his hands from her face to her hips, rubbing them up and down soothingly.

"I wanted to see my love." He smirked.

"If you just came to see me, you would have gone by now…"

"You're right, again Raven. I loved that part of you." He cooed.

"Nightwing, seriously…" She couldn't help but smile at how easily he could get her tense. Other guys just gave up. Like before, they wouldn't be able to keep up with her…only one has. And that was Robin.

"Seriously? You wanna know? Well…I just craved you Raven. I needed you. Believe me, I tried other woman…buy they treated me like a god. Tending to my every need…doing exactly what I say. I need a rebel Raven, and I had already found her years ago."

"Oh really? Who was this mysterious lover of yours?" She smiled starting to feel comfortable around him. She saw Robin smile wider at her smile.

"Well, she was definitely not taller than me…but she was perfect. She was dark, mysterious…but affectionate. This girl had shoulder length purple hair…" He started to twirl his fingers around her locks, " and matching eyes. She wore dark…but it was sexy. She had a curvy body, that I would dream of running my hands down every night, that dream still haunts me today. Don't get me wrong, she had a beautiful and attractive personality…but her body…mmm mmmm mmm…hot." He smirked.

Raven felt a little uncomfortable, and had a sweat drop (anime style).

"But, she was a thief…he stole my heart."

Raven rolled her eyes at the corny line.

"Some people never change, do they?"

Robin looked up and down her body, and smirked.

"I guess they do…but for the better." He said with his eyebrows raised.

"Nightwing, Robin and Richard…makes no difference, you still have the same goddamn personality." She said taking his hand out of her hair.

"You say that like your not loving the complements."

"I wouldn't call those complements. I call them unnecessary, uncomfortable comments." She stated.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Raven?" He whispered in her ear, putting his hand on her lower back. He rubbed her gently, and slowly reached down to rub her ass.

She was stunned at this move, but didn't talk. She knew deep down she loved the attention.

"Nightwing…" She was about to push him off, but he caught her in a passionate kiss.

He was surprised at how she instantly started to kiss him back. Their tongues entered each other's mouth. They stood there caressing each other with their hands, and making out.

Nightwing started to step it up as he brought his hand to her breast and massaged it gently. Raven moaned barely audible, but Robin heard it. He broke their kiss and started to kiss her jaw line, slowly making his way towards her neck. Raven ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, while the other held the back of his neck. She cocked her head to the side to give him better access to her.

Nightwing pulled away and stepped away. He grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the creek.

"You house. Now." He said firmly.

She chuckled at his seriousness. He let go of her hand to move some branches in their way.

"Damn branches, get out of my way! I'm on a mission here!" He yelled, hearing Raven laugh behind him.

They walked out of the creek and walk on the sidewalk. Robin walked faster than Raven, eager to get to her bedroom. Raven was walking slowly, taking in what had just happened. He turned around and tapped his foot.

"Come on Raven! I can't do it without _you_!" He said smirking.

"You mean, you don't want to take a nice stroll first?" She smirked, slightly sarcastic.

Robin looked utterly shocked. "Are you kidding me? Are you saying I should just walk off this feeling I'm having below the waist? Are you joking? I can't just walk it off! You're joking, right? You've gotta be joking…I cant believe your joking about this! Ugh…how come you're the one who always learns the hard way? Why Raven, why?" He smiled as he picked her up bridal style and ran across the street.

Raven was laughing the whole time at his little outburst. Raven handed him her key and he opened the door. He shut it with his foot. He set her down on the couch and started to take off his gloves.

"Aren't we going to the bedroom?" She asked looking up at him.

Robin just stared at her and sighed. "Fine…" He picked her up and walked over to the stairs, but stopped midway. "No Raven, I'm sorry. I just can't wait anymore." He smirked, and took her back to the couch.

"Good." She said giving him a cocky grin. "I can't wait either."

"You're catching on." He chuckled as they made out on her couch.

They went step by step, until they were at home base.

That was the night Raven made a promise to her emotion Love, Raven in magenta with sparkles, that she would never doubt Robin's love to her.

* * *

Hope you liked it…Read and Review.

Yes I know Raven is OOC…that just makes it a little better doesn't it? If not...oh well, you were warned in the other chapter.

-M-


End file.
